Unspoken Thoughts of the Silent
by cartoon-crazy987
Summary: What if Silvermist isnt the kind and gentle Fairy that we all precive her to be? what if hidden behind the soft spoken persona is something complately diffrent? Something a bit draker? What if all the fairies arnt really what we think they are?
1. Silvermist

**All right, Im writting this because I suddenly got attacked and it wont let me go. Ive only seen a little bit of the Tinker Bell movie. So...Its all about Silvermist. Its all about her. Like what if under that spacey calm persona was something a little bit darker that she worked hard to cover up on a daily basis? what if her kindness was all a facade to keep the questions at bay. what if what if I was a fish. **

**Oh and I broke everything all up because Emma informed me (and I agree with her) that the huge paragraph it was in was far to irritateing. I don't think I broke it up right…Gahh! This is hard work….how do you break it up RIGHT anyway?**

I smiled weakly at Tinkerbell as she attempted to carry the small drop of water over to the spider web. It broke in her hand and I could see the anger and frustration that flashed threw her eyes.

_Anger and Frustration_. I thought, watching as she swooped down for another drop. I could have helped her a little more. I could have told her to be more gentle. Just like the fragile life of a Swallow Man or a Fairy, the drops of water could be easily broken. I knew how easily they could be broken.

Something simple always broke a person.

I smiled on the inside, being sure to keep my face a neutral look of concern and worry for my so called friend, Tinkerbell. Honestly, though, I couldn't care less. There was no way Tinkerbell was going to be able to carry something as delicate as a drop of water. The stupid girl was too hot headed and emotional. What was that expression? She wore her heart on her sleeve? I sort of liked that about her though. She was very expressive. I could always watch her face after something happened and I would know what she was feeling. I didn't have to try and guess. Most fairies always seemed to know what everyone was feeling. It was like they were all in tuned in on the same frequency and new things that I didn't. They could sense and relate to each others emotions, comfort each other.

Something I couldn't do.

Something that left me baffled and unable to do anything when something happened. Most of the time I never even knew something HAD happened. It was different with Tinkerbell though. She always had an expression on her face. My favorite one was the look of desperation or disappointment she got when something awful happened to her. It was an emotion I tried to copy often. But it was slightly hard to do realistically. After a couple more tries with the water, Tinkerbell gave up and went off with the light fairy.

_So fickle_. I thought forcing my face to smile. I couldn't believe that they couldn't tell just how much I faked everything. How little I truly cared. I felt slightly relived when I watched them go.I Letting my calm and happy mask slip away. Once they were gone I looked down at my reflection in the water. It was blank.

Blank and emotionless.

My eyes, which everyone always told me were beautiful and so bright seemed dull and cold to me. I couldn't understand those people. I never understood them. I didn't get one single thing they did. Why did they care so much if the birds flew, or if the lady bugs got painted? They were all destined to die any way. I didn't understand Tinker Bell and Terrence. I didn't get how they felt so close to one another.

I didn't get how them just being _together_ made them happy.

I dipped my hand into the water breaking the mirror like surface and making my emotionless face ripple and distort. Lifting my hands out of the water I thought about diving in and laying there. Just slipping under the surface and letting its cool embrace hug me until I fell asleep forever. I didn't want to be around these pitiful Fairies and their disgusting emotions. They were always singing to the animals, painting the flowers or collecting the light. What did they even need light for anyway? It's not like they ever _did_ anything in the dark. Not like me. I usually flew aimlessly in the night. Watching as the sad and lonely moon made its way across the big empty black sky.

_Stupid fairies_.

I thought again. Setting my drop of water on a near by spider web. I pushed all thoughts from my mind. I let go of the fairies, their emotions that I didn't understand, their trivial sorrows and their pointless will to make everything beautiful for no real reason at all. I spread the drop over a long string of the sticky web and floated back a little bit. This was my job. It was my purpose. My only purpose, Putting drops of water on a spider web so that the sunlight could come out and dry it all up.

Destroying my work.

I admired it slightly. Knowing that with the coming day it would all vanish. A weird stirring happened in my stomach. It always happens whenever I complete a project. It's an accomplished feeling. Even though it _is_ pointless, I feel towards it. I feel something about it. I stared at the dew covered spider web for a little while more. Thinking about the fragility and pointlessness of it all and trying to identify the weird feeling that was building up inside of me. I didn't know if it was a bad feeling exactly. I didn't know all that much about feelings but, I was slightly enjoying it. Not the part about not knowing what the feeling was called, but the part of actually feeling something other then frustration and anger. It was all this dew covered spider webs doing. It had gone and made me feel things other then accomplishment. Or maybe it was the feeling of accomplishment that had made me feel the second unidentifiable emotion. Whatever the cause was, I was still trying to figure it out when a small little black fly buzzed passed me and landed right in the spider's web. Sending all of the dew drops I had worked so hard to painstakingly place on the thin silky web to fall to the ground, and shatter like little pieces of glass. My eyes hardened as the unidentifiable emotion that had been building up inside of me snapped and dissolved.

Fading away back down inside of me.

I looked up and watched the fly with cold, hard, grey eyes. It struggled against the sticky spider web. Beating its little wings and making pathetic whiny noises. I flew closer, revolted by the mere sight of it. It managed to turn a little bit while fighting for its little life. Instead of breaking free though, its right wing clipped the edge of the spider web, entangling itself even further.

I smiled a little.

Not a happy smile and not a sad smile. Just a smile. It meant nothing. An involuntary movement of my facial muscles as I watched the thing that had destroyed my hard work, and killed my building emotion, struggle until it was so tangle it was incapable of any type of movement at all. I flew up close to it and stroked one of the wings entangled in the web. It shuddered under my finger tips and I felt a sudden surge of power. I _could_ save the fly, make sure its life continued on right here and now. But it would only prolong the inevitable. Its life was in my hands and I was not in a generous mood at the moment.

"Are you ready?" I asked it, stroking its broken wing one more time. It made a loud squeaking noise and I flew backwards. Allowing the fat black spider, that had been waiting calmly for the fly to entangle itself, to mender down its web slowly. The fly saw it coming and struggled more. I wondered if the spider was taking its time because it wanted to terrify the little creature caught in its web even further. I wondered if maybe the spider was like me, and maybe it just wanted to see the fear and desperation because it didn't know what those things felt like.

I wanted to see it too.

I wanted to know what they looked like. I wanted to know what they all looked like. All the emotions I didn't have. But most of all I wanted to see what it looked like right before another living thing was about to die. I wanted to see that expression. I wanted to see someone who could show me that they _knew_ they were about to die and they _knew_ there was nothing they could do about it. That expression. It sent a tingle down my spine. I watched in fascination as the fly was killed in front of me. The spider sunk its large fangs into the fly's head and wrapped a large black leg around its kill. The fly made a final squeaking noise and then went still.

It wasn't enough though.

The fly was a fly. I couldn't see the emotions on its face. It was just a fly. I wanted to see emotion flicker threw another living creatures eyes. I wanted to watch their facial expression change and settle when they understood, _it was over_. I turned slowly and floated back down towards the water. I really wanted to see that emotion. I looked into the water again and tried to arrange my face into the way I thought the emotion would look. How would _I_ feel if I saw my own death right in front of me? My face remained impassive.

And then I thought about Tinkerbell.

I thought about how her emotions always shone on her face so brightly and clearly. I wondered about all the Swallow men and all the Fairies. What would their, 'about to die' face look like? What would Tinkerbell's look like?

**Okay. Thats what I think about Silvermists thoughts. shes pretty psychopathic if you ask me. But shes my favorite. definetly my favorite. And yes I know its a bit of a long shot to think that **_**thats **_**where her thoughts would be, buuuut. Bleh.**


	2. Vidia

**Everyone knows Vidia is an angry angry fairy that thinks shes better then everyone else right? Well isn't she? Or is there something more to her personality? Maybe she's not really so angry. Just scared.**

**This is for HMemma After she reviewed me, I decided to write something more. And Im happy I did, cuz this is actually pretty fun! I think I may write more.**

* * *

I picked a small yellow petal off of a huge pale daisy. The flower petal was soft and silky in my hand, it felt like water or silk. I sniffed it lightly, the sweet scent filling my nose with pollen. Scrunching up my face I resisted the urge to sneeze. After a few seconds of internal battle I lost, and allowed my self a loud sneeze that shot my light body backwards. Sniffling a little, a sudden voice behind me caused me to jump and drop my flower petal.

"Bless you." It said. I spun around and saw Tinkerbell floating past me lazily. She didn't seem to be trying to start up a conversation. More like, just passing by and reacting subconsciously to my sneeze. A small fear fluttered inside my stomach. Its wasn't that I didn't like any of the other fairies. Just the opposite actually. I admired something about each and every one of them. Tinkerbell's open and honest, optimistic and sometimes hot headed attitude. Silvermists quiet and non abrasive personality. I didn't think that I was better, or that they were worse then me. I didn't want them to reject me. I didn't want to put my self out there and have them decide that they didn't like me after all. So I didn't give them the chance. Rearranging my startled expression into a glare, and hating my self for doing it, I responded in the only way I knew how.

"Whatever. Don't go around talking to me like were friends." I sneered flipping my long black pony tail over my shoulder for added effect. A sharp pang of guilt twisted its way threw my stomach as I turned away from the indignant tinker fairy. Why couldn't I just say _thank you_? Would that be such a hard thing to do? A simple thank you could bring me and Tinkerbell onto friendship territory. Or at least put us on talking terms.

It could also bring me closer then ever to being fully rejected despite my best efforts not to be.

I toyed with that idea for a few seconds, what would it be like to have another fairy greet me in the mornings with a friendly, Hello or good evening? I pushed the thoughts from my mind, why would I ever be accepted? It's not like I was honest like Tinkerbell, or kind like Silvermist, or talented or brave or artistic or charismatic like any of the other fairies. I was just plain and boring. They would never want to spend their time with someone like me.

Someone unimportant.

I crossed my arms over my chest and bit my bottom lip. I listened for the sound of Tinkerbells beating wings to fade away. Instead, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Slightly surprised, I turned around, forgetting to keep the scowl firmly in place on my face. Tinkerbell was holding the daisy petal I had dropped. Offering it up to me she smiled sadly,

"You dropped this."

"So?" I snapped back feeling ice twist in my stomach. If I wasn't anything especially good like the other fairies, then the only thing I could think to be was especially bad. Tinkerbell rolled her eyes at me impatiently, and I felt another stab of guilt. I really did want my flower petal back. And I really didn't want to cause Tinkerbell too much grief. Especially since she was going threw all the trouble to be kind to me.

"Just take it Vidia. I'm sorry I even said anything to you. But I obviously startled you and you dropped this. So just take it. I'm trying to do a nice thing here." Tinkerbell snapped back, her face turning a dark shade of crimson. She was always quick to anger.

"Well, stop trying. Because it's not appreciated." I grumbled smacking the petal out of her hand. She gasped and watched the smooth yellow flower drift to the ground slowly. I could see her resolve to be nice to me waver. Soon it would break and she would leave me alone, here in the meadow with the flowers and the bees and the wind. The only things that would tolerate my unimportant and boring existence. Tinkerbell let out a loud shout and spun around.

"Whatever Vidia." She yelled over her shoulder, taking off in the direction of pixie hollow. I watched her retreating form. Guilt, anger and self loathing coiling in my stomach. The angry words came more as a habit then anything else. I had spent such a long time pretending to be angry and arrogant, that I didn't think I would be able to say anything nice. I wasn't about to open up and allow anyone to hurt me. The only way I could protect my self from that incurable pain was to continue to act the way I acted. A small breeze kicked up more pollen from the meadow. The yellow stuff spun around me and tickled the inside of my nose again. The wind pulled at my hair playfully, as if urging me to fly as fast as I could for as long as I could. To fly until there were no more fairies or swallow men.

Until I was completely alone and safe from everyone that meant to do me harm.

I fluttered forward a little bit. Thinking that maybe the wind was right. Maybe I should just fly until I ran out of pixie dust. I stopped and looked down at the ground, where my daisy petal had landed. Drifting down to it slowly I landed on the ground and folded my legs underneath me. Sighing heavily I stared at the ground and wondered what it would be like to have people to care about you.

* * *

**Don't expect happy things from me. I don't understand how to write them. Hah! :D**


	3. Iridessa

**Yo, my one reader, HMemma (I love harvest moon by the way) This is actually getting pretty fun! I think I like writing this stuff. Even if Ive never even seen a Tinkerbell movie. :D**

**Oh yeah and if I spell anyones name wrong tell me. I think i fixed them all, but im not sure. sigh. Sadness.**

* * *

I rubbed my hands together nervously. If there was one thing I could trust about the world, it was that I couldn't trust the world. Not with my life, and most certainly not with the life of my very few, very close friends. There was no way I could lean back and let everyone go off willly nilly on wild, potentially life threatening adventures. What if they got hurt? What if they got hurt bad? What if they got hurt and no one was there to help them? There were so many what if's, so many things that could happen! I scooped another cup full of light from the sky sadly, trying to calm my shaking hands. I knew all of the things that could happen. Bad things only took one second to tear your whole life apart and change everything. Why couldn't anyone see that? Why couldn't _Tinkerbell_ see that? As if the tinker fairy could read my thoughts she sighed loudly and dramatically from behind me.

"Oh, come on Irdiressa! It will be fun! I _swear_ I saw a flying boy over by Mermaid lagoon! Everyone else is going to come and check it out with me!" Tinkerbell explained, her voice increasing in volume as she was overcome with excitement. I closed my eyes tightly. Flying all the way to Mermaid lagoon? On _one_dose of Pixie dust? That was just suicide. Leaving the safety of pixie hollow was suicide. There were so many ways Tinkerbell or Silvermist or Rosetta, or ANY of them could be killed! A Hawk, getting lost, running out of dust, starvation, freak blizzard, drowning, murder, capture by something dangerous, crushed and impalement, just to name a few. I felt my heart pick up speed as all the possibilities flashed threw my mind. Followed by one certain memory. I pushed the dark memory from my mind. It wasn't something I was ready to face. Not yet. Not now. Instead I turned around to face Tinkerbell; at least I could handle her.

"Tink." I began, dumping my light onto some nearby fireflies. They ate it up greedily. "Tinkerbell." I continued. I wasn't sure how to get her to back out of her plans for tomorrow night. If only she knew the dangers of the world! If only she knew what could happen, how much could be lost. If only I could find the find the right words to talk her out of what she was about to do. Obviously she had no fear. She didn't care if she got herself, or her friends killed. The memory I had been trying to suppress clawed its way to the front of my mind, becoming harder for me to ignore. I looked away from Tinkerbell, as if she was the bad memory infesting my mind. Once again I said the only thing that popped into my head. "Tinkerbell..." rolling her eyes the tinker fairy placed her hands on her hips.

"Is that all you can say? Come on! You know you want to! We can even ride on some blue birds! So that way we won't use up our pixie dust! I've thought it all out! I even told Terrence what were doing so that-" I didn't hear the rest of her sentence. Instead my vision clouded over with black as the memories I was trying so hard to repress forced their way up threw my mind and small bits and pieces floated in front of me. It was cold and dark and I couldn't breath. There had been so many precautions. I had been so careful. And yet it still turned out _that_ way. And then suddenly I was there again, in that time all by myself, as if I had never left.

_I sat with my arms wrapped around my shaking body; water dripped off of my face and soaked the ground. The only source of light was the dimly glowing pixie dust coating my wings. My body was tired and I closed my eyes tightly, wishing it wasn't so dark. We had prepared so carefully, there was no reason for it to end up like this. We had not been reckless, and now there was only me and-_

I shook my head violently. Memories, memories, memories! I couldn't forget what had happened that time! I wished I could. If only I had known more! If only I hadn't- Tinkerbell cut off my internal panic attack. Obviously taking my violent head shaking as a response to something she had apparently asked.

"Well fine." She sighed slumping her shoulders and kicking the air. "You don't _have_ to go. It's not like were going to _force_ you. But if you change your mind you know where we are. Well you know where I am anyway." Tinkerbell shrugged her slender shoulders and zipped upwards and then backwards, doing a small flip as she left me alone in the dark. I dumped out the last of the light in my cup, my hands shaking badly, and watched as the fireflies took it away. Leaving me to watch as the sun dipped below the horizon. Taking all the sunlight and warmth with it, and leavening me with nothing but dark empty cold. They just didn't understand. Especially Tinkerbell. We are fairies. The only things we are capable of doing is our job. Be it, painting ladybugs or singing to flowers. We don't do dangerous things. Were too fragile for that. No exploring, no gallivanting, no adventuring and no interacting with other creatures, especially creatures _bigger _then us. It never mattered how long you took in planning something out. Because something could always go wrong, and it only took a fraction of a second for that something to happen. To change everything. To take away important things.

To take away important people.

Finally I stopped resisting and let the remembering happen. I remembered everything. The way it smelled, the way it sounded. How it hurt and how it was so lonly afterwards, after my friend was gone. I just didn't understand how it had happened. I thought about it all the time, despite my best efforts not too, and still I didn't understand why. Drifting down slowly I landed on a leaf in the settling darkness and wished I could take it all back. I wished with all my heart that nothing like that had ever happened. I wished I had been more cautious and that we hadn't been so eager to explore. So eager to die. Because all it took was a moment in time. Just one moment,

To change everything.

* * *

**Yeah, I don't know. Don't ask me what happened. Im a mean person, guess! Guess for yourseeeellllfff! Hhahaha…oh wait that was the wrong laugh…BWHAHAHAHHAHAHAH! Much better.**


End file.
